


Where there's a Will....

by skypip



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypip/pseuds/skypip
Summary: Ben is helping out at E20. Callum wants his help and Ben will soon need his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spoilers for upcoming episodes. I dont write very quickly so this will probably be very AU by the time I finish.

“Are you sure you are alright Callum? I can ask Tracey to cover my shift at the Vic?”

“It’s fine Whit, I’m fine. We could do with the extra money” _for the wedding is left unsaid_ “it’s only a few hours, I’ll be fine”

Callum was not fine but he wanted some space from Whit. Ever since he received the news that his friend from the Army had passed away, Whit had been a rock for him, taking care of him, making sure he was OK and as much as he appreciated it, he needed some time to collect his thoughts, to grieve.

He _is_ sick at staring at the same four walls though and he could really do with a drink, so he decides to head out. It’s midweek so Callum thought E20 is the best place to go undisturbed, what with Whit working a shift in the Vic tonight and the chances of him having a quiet pint in _The Prince Albert_ non-existent, E20 it is.

Callum walks into E20 and as luck would have it, there is only a handful of people in tonight. He walks up to the bar and takes a seat at one of the stools and waits to be served. To his surprise Ben Mitchell walks behind the bar

“Evening Sir! What will it be?”

Callum was not expecting that, although with the way his luck has been lately, it shouldn’t have surprised him. He _is_ surprised that Ben greeted him so jovially though, it was not long ago that Ben told Callum he wasn’t worth the hassle and they have had little interaction since. It’s mostly just been passing each other in the square, politely saying hello. Callum did try to talk to Ben when he saw Ben had been beaten up yet again, but Ben had pretty much shut him down, even though Callum could tell his anger was not directed at him. The change in tone was not unwelcome.

“Ben! Was not expectin’ you here”

Ben replied with a hint of challenge “Is that a problem?”

“Course not, no.” Callum is a little flustered “I’ll have a Pint please”

Ben just smiles “Coming up Good Sir!

*******

It had been a dramatic few weeks in the life of Ben Mitchell but when was it not? Things were finally starting to go well. Phil had asked Ben to step up and help manage _E20_ so Sharon could lighten her duties as her pregnancy progressed. It was a small step but it showed that Phil, or _Dad_ as he had started to refer to him again in his head, trusted him and wanted him to be part of the expanding family.

The Highway drama had taken a back seat whilst he dealt with his own family drama, he wasn’t purposely avoiding Callum but with everything going on, they only had the smallest of interactions since the day after Pride. Now things were settled with the Mitchell clan, it was quite nice to have Callum in his orbit again. It was a quiet night so Ben had plenty of time to time to talk to Callum if he wanted to, but he could tell something was off with Callum tonight. He looked as if he needed some space, why else would he have come here and not the Vic? So apart from taking his drinks orders, he let him be.

It was not until Callum had ordered pint number four that Ben couldn’t take it any longer, so against his better judgement he asks:

“Is everything alright Callum?"

Callum ignores the question and as he is now on pint number four and a little drunk, he replies with “Why you working behind the bar Ben? It’s no wonder unemployment is up with all of the Mitchells having like, three jobs.”

Ben just smiles back so Callum continues “your Mum is what, pushing 70 and has the Café and _The Prince Albert_? You have the Arches, the Car Lot and now you’re a barman?”

“Bar Manager actually”

“You look like a barman to me, _Ben_ ” emphasising ‘Ben’ for no real reason. Apart from Alcohol.

“It’s quiet OK? Well it was until your mopey face showed up, so I let Billy go home early”

“My face ain’t mopey. You’re mopey”

“That makes no sense Callum”

“You make no sense, _Ben_ ”

As much as drunk Callum was amusing him, something was up. “Come on Callum, what’s wrong? Is it wedding stuff?”

Callum doesn’t reply immediately, clearly thinking through how to respond. He eventually goes with “No, not wedding stuff, ain’t bothered about that. It’s more important stuff”

Ben decides not to comment on the fact Callum just called his wedding unimportant. Callum continues “we’re alright, aren’t we Ben? Mate’s I mean? You don’t hate me for what Stuart did do you?”

Ben replies softly “No Callum, I don’t hate you and Yes, I’m your mate” Callum seems pleased by the reply but Ben continues “but I can’t get drawn in again to your little wedding crisis, every time I do, I end up being threatened or beat up by a member of your family”

Callum nods his understanding so Ben, more light-heartedly adds “I’m half expectin’ your mum to show up and hit me with her handbag just for talking to you now”

Callum smiles and Ben is pleased, it’s the first smile he has seen all night from him.

“No chance of that, don’t think mum knows where live to be fair but thanks”

They are interrupted by one of the other few patrons coming up to the bar so Ben goes off to serve him. Ben sneaks the odd glance at Callum whilst he is serving, he can tell Callum is wrestling with something in his head.

The guy annoyingly ordered some fancy cocktails, so it takes Ben a while to prepare them. He is not sure he has used all the right stuff in them but they look garish and lethal so they will have to do. By the time he has finished and returns to Callum, he can see that he has made up his mind about whatever it was he was deliberating.

Callum starts quietly “Ben, as we are mates n all, I want to ask you a favour. What are you doing next Wednesday?”

Ben can’t help himself “Why, thinking of sneaking me off for a quickie?”

Callum looks upset again, the drunkenness not helping. He eyes are glassy and he looks up at Ben, as earnest as he can muster and says “I’m bein’ serious here Ben. There is somewhere I need to go and don’t want to go by myself. Was wondering if you could, you know, come with me?”

Ben looks sheepish and places his hand over Callum’s on the bar “Sorry, it’s just my default setting you know? I forget I don’t need to act like that with you. Of course I will come with you, where is it you...........”

Ben never gets to finish the sentence as he and Callum are interrupted by Sharon marching into E20 and Sharon saying sternly to Ben, “In the back, now. “

Ben can tell whatever Callum is trying to ask him is important. Callum didn't even attempt to remove his hand from under Ben's when Sharon came in. “Can’t this wait Sharon, me and Callum were just…..”

“No Ben, now” Sharon replies with no room for arguing. Ben mouths ‘sorry’ to Callum, removes his hand and heads in the back room.

***

Ben follows Sharon into the back, she is clearly agitated about something

“Open the safe Ben”

“You couldn’t do that yourself?”

“You are really asking a pregnant woman to bend down under a desk”

“’course not, sorry. What’s the code?”

“It’s Louise’s’ birthdate”

“Erm, gonna need to give me a clue about that”

“Seriously Ben! That’s your Sister!”

Ben just smirks and opens the safe “Joking! Look it’s open. What is up with you?”

“Your Dad is up to something with Shirley, I need to know what. Pass me those papers.”

Ben reaches in and pulls out the top papers. He sees ‘ _Last Will and Testament of Phillip James Mitchell_ ’ and gives Sharon a confused look. Why has his Dad been looking at his will recently?

“Not that Ben, the other ones below it”

Ben hands the papers to Sharon who takes a seat at the desk and starts reading through them. After a few minutes she hands them back to Ben “Put them back as you found them, with the will on top. This is between us OK?”

“No problem Sharon, I ain’t getting between you and Dad and whatever’s going on. None of my business.”

Sharon touches Ben’s arm and says kindly “Thanks Ben. You know I’m really proud of how you have handled the whole ‘Will’ thing”

“Well, I was removed ages ago, so don’t see why it would bother me now”

“No, but Phil adding Keanu in, that must have hurt a bit”

Ben is suddenly silent and his face has turned murderous. Sharon quickly realises her mistake

“Oh god Ben, I’m sorry, I thought you knew? Phil said he would sort it”

“Making me a glorified barman was obviously how he decided to sort it, instead of, you know, telling me the truth like a normal human being. Fucking _Keanu_ of all people. Knocks-up my little sister and suddenly he is the son Phil always wanted!”

“I don’t think Keanu had anything to do with this Ben, don’t direct your anger at him”

“At Golden Boy? Why should I be angry with him? It’s not his fault he’s _straight_ now is it? Just born that way I guess.”

“Come on Ben, it’s not like that, that’s not why Phil did it, you must know how you’ve been acting lately, you already have the Arches and, as you said, you weren’t actually in the will already”

Ben is still murderous, “You don’t get it Sharon. Phil has already shown more love for that sprog you have in there then he ever has for me. And he treats Keanu like the ‘sun don’t shine’ and what do I get eh? A seat at the family table _if_ I behave myself”

****

Callum could do with another drink but the barman is nowhere to be found. Well that’s not true, Callum knows he is in the back with Sharon due to all the yelling coming from there.

Ben finally emerges from the backroom, face of thunder and marches to the exit with Sharon calling after him “Wait! Ben! Don’t do anything stupid!”

Callum heads out to try and catch up with Ben but he can’t see what direction he has headed in.

Giving tonight up as a bad job, Callum heads home.

****

Callum is nursing a pint of water when Whitney arrives home from her shift several hours later.

“You alright babe?” Whitney asks concerned.

“Yeah, decided to have a few drinks, had a few too many”

Whitney comes over and kisses him on the top of his head “Good job you didn’t come to the Vic tonight, it all kicked off!”

Callum wasn’t interested in whatever happened at the Vic so he just mumbled a reply.

“Yeah, Ben burst in, thought the door was gonna fall off its hinges!”

Callum suddenly took interest in the conversation “What!? What happened?”

“Not sure exactly but he went marchin’ up to Phil and started yelling at him ‘you ain’t my dad no more’ and Phil was all [Whitney putting on her best Phil impression] ‘stop embarrassing yourself Son’ and Ben was all ‘you’re dead to me’ or something. Proper dramatic it was!”

“I hope Ben’s OK” Callum replies

“It’s Ben and Phil, you know what they are like, will probably be all forgotten about by morning”

“Even so, maybe I should check on him?”

“Callum, you are lovely, but we don’t want to get involved with any Mitchell drama. Just leave it.”

Callum could leave it, even ignoring everything else that has happened, Ben is still his friend. “I can’t Whit, Ben is a mate, I need to go see if he is OK”

“This was like, two hours ago, he is probably drunk somewhere or sleeping it off already”

Callum ignored her, grabbed his coat and calling out as he left “but I need to check on him”

****

It didn’t take Callum long to find Ben. Whitney was right about one thing, he was drunk. Very drunk. Callum only saw him a few hours ago in E20 and it’s only two hours since his showdown with Phil in the Vic so he has obviously been hitting it hard.

Ben is staggering towards the Car Lot so Callum approaches him.

“Ben, Ben mate, you alright?”

Ben doesn’t seem to react, he is completely out of it so Callum catches up with him and touches him on the arm.

“Ben. What’s happened?”

Ben takes a moment to focus “Callum?”

Callum keeps hold of his arm “Yes Ben, it’s me. You alright?”

Ben shrugs Callum’s arm off and with a sneer says “Great. Tonight just gets fucking better. What you want? Someone to tuck you in?”

“I just want to make sure you are alright Ben, Whit told me about what happened in the Vic”

“No offense Callum but just Fuck off and leave me alone. I can’t deal with you right now”

“Ben, you are drunk and I want to make sure you get home OK”

“M’ not going home, sleeping here tonight where I can get some peace and quiet. Alone. And in case I weren’t subtle enough before, **Fuck**. **Off**. **Callum**.”

Ben has made it into the portacabin at the car lot, at least that is something so Callum reluctantly leaves him.

Later that night, Callum hears sirens coming from across the square, he puts on his dressing gown and looks out the window. There is an ambulance and several Police Cars outside The Arches and Callum thinks the worst. He knew he shouldn’t have left Ben. He pulls on his clothes and makes his way to the door. Once out onto the square he can see the Car Lot. There is still a light on inside the portacabin and he can see a Ben shaped silhouette moving about inside so he relaxes.

He doesn’t know what’s going on or who has been hurt, he just knows that it isn’t Ben so he releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and heads back inside to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been three days since Callum has spoken to Ben, Callum now knows the Ambulance and Police that night were for Phil Mitchell. Callum doesn’t like to hear of people getting hurt, even if it’s Phil. He is still someones Son, Brother, Father, Grandfather and according to the gossip around the square, it is not looking good for the elder Mitchell and he is not expected to recover.

Unlike most of the square it seems, Callum doesn’t like to speculate who attacked Phil. He has a long list of enemies, both close to home and wider, through the various schemes he has been involved in over the years. He has even heard people speculating Ben could be involved, due to the very public argument they had in the Vic just hours before he was attacked. His parting shot of ‘you’re dead to me’ has morphed into a ‘you’re dead’ threat in some of the versions of the story he has heard. It is ridiculous, if any of these people actually knew Ben, they would know he is not capable of something like that. They don’t know him like Callum does, that the hard man act is a front. That despite all his words to the contrary and how he has ‘really stopped caring’, Ben just wants his Dad to be proud of him. Much like himself.

Ben has had enough on his plate the last three days so Callum has stayed away but he wants Ben to know he is thinking of him so makes up his mind to go and see him today after work.

“Jay, I’m off mate, have a good evening yeah?”

Jay is sat at his desk, just staring and replies with a lacklustre “right Callum, thanks”

“You alright mate? Something up?” Callum realises it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth “Sorry Jay, course you are worried about Phil, was a stupid thing to ask”

“it’s alright Callum, it’s more Ben I’m worried about”

Callum tries to act as nonchalant possible “taking it hard is he?”

Jay sighs “no, that is the problem. It is as if he doesn’t care. He is just going to work as normal, hasn’t even been up the hospital to visit Phil. I have tried to talk to him, explained he will regret it later if Phil, you know……”

Callum feels bad for Jay, for Ben. This is why violence never solves anything, it’s not just the victim that gets hurt but everyone around them. Probably why his Army career was so short lived.

“I was going to go and see him” at Jay’s confused look he clarifies “Ben I mean. Not Phil”

Jay looks at Callum fondly “That’s good mate, maybe you can get through to him. Acting the way he is, well, it’s making people think he had something to do with it”

“but that’s ridiculous” Callum replies straight away.

“Course it is mate” Jay replies but sounding nowhere near as certain as Callum. Things must be bad if Jay is having doubts, even if they are small. “he is over at the Arches if you want to catch him now”

****

Callum approaches the Arches, can see the Police tape is still in place and the door closed. Callum ducks under the tape and knocks on the door

He hears Ben shout immediately “We’re Closed if the tape didn’t give you a clue”

“Ben, it’s me” and as he had no response adding “It’s Calllum”

Although he can’t see him, he knows Ben just rolled his eyes at that.

“I do remember how your voice sounds Callum, it ain’t been that long”

Callum stands outside, waiting to see if Ben will let him in. He is relieved when the door opens and he follows Ben back inside.

“Police not finished then, this still a Crime Scene?”

“Nah, just left it there for dramatic effect, keeps people away, _mostly_ ” giving him a pointed look.

“Just came to see if you were alright Ben, I’ve been worried. I didn’t come sooner as I thought you had enough going on”

Ben motions to the two chairs “it’s fine, sit down, have a drink with me, might be the last one for a long time”

“Why, you goin’ away? Shouldn’t you stay until your Dad gets better?”

“Don’t think he is coming out of this one Cal. It’s a serious head injury, it’s not looking good”

“Thickest part of a Mitchell, the head” Callum gives him his best reassuring look “I’m sure he’ll be fine”

Ben smiles at Callum and pours them both a drink.

“I wish I had your optimism Callum, then I won’t be facing a murder charge, just attempted”

“What, they can’t think you did this Ben? So when you said goin’ away……”

With none of his usual bravado Ben replies “Yeah, I’ll be honest with you Callum, it’s not looking great for me. They got motive, Phil just redid his Will, left me out again and added Keanu. They know I found that out that night”

“Wow”

“Yeah. It gets better, the weapon has my prints all over it. Was an old Boxing Trophy my Dad gave to me. I had crushed it up in anger last week but somehow, that’s what he was hit with”

Callum reaches over and puts his hand on Ben’s as Ben continues “and half the square heard me row with Dad in the Vic so you don’t need to be Inspector Morse to put that all together”

“I’m sorry Ben”

“Not your fault is it? The only reason I’m not banged up now is they can’t place me at the Arches that night. But they will come for me soon I know, I can’t account for my whereabouts and with all the other evidence, I’m fucked”

“Why not just tell them where you were?”

“because I have no idea! I woke up in the Car Lot in the morning but no idea how and when I got there”

“Not surprised, you _were_ completely out of it”

“Wait, you saw me that night?” Ben can’t help but show a little bit of hope on his face.

“Yeah, what time did Phil get attacked?”

“Police reckon around midnight to 1 am, when did you see me?”

“was just after 11, Whit had just got back from her shift at the Vic, she told me about the row so I came to find you”

Ben leaned in closer putting his drink down and grabbing Callum’s other hand “then what?”

Callum looks at Ben, Ben is so eager for Callum to tell him that he stayed with him but Callum can’t and tells the truth “you kind of were a dick, told be to fuck off several times, so I did. I’m sorry”

Ben looks defeated “yeah, sounds like me”

“you were wasted Ben, it’s fine. I made sure you got into the portacabin alright and went home”

The little glimpse of hope on Ben’s face is now gone “so that puts me at the Car Lot around 11, still plenty of time to go and bash my Dad’s skull in. Turns out being a dick does have consequences after all.”

“Sorry Ben, if I had just stayed with you”

“No Callum, don’t start feelin’ guilty for this, this is my mess”.

Ben and Callum hear a car pull up outside of the Arches, a quick glance out the window shows it’s a Police Car.

Ben squeezes Callum’s hand “looks like this is it. No chance of conjugal visits then?”

“There **must** be something we can do? You didn’t do this Ben, it ain’t right!”

“Let’s just say goodbye eh? I hope you sort things out, I hope you manage to get the life you deserve Callum”

Callum pulls Ben into a hug and just holds him and this is the sight the Policeman witnesses as he enters.

The Policeman says “Saying goodbye are we? You know why we are here Mr Mitchell”

Ben without one of his usual quips just walks over the Policeman and holds out his wrists “Lets get this over with”

“Ben Mitchell, I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder. You do….”

“Stop, this ain’t right, he didn’t do nothin!” Callum pleads

“It’s alright Callum”

“No it ain’t, you can’t arrest him, he is innocent”

Ben’s lips to quirk up at that, not sure anyone has ever described him as ‘innocent’ in a long time.

“Step aside Mr…”

“Highway, Callum Highway”

The Policeman answers with a sneer “unless you have some damming new evidence Mr Highway, we have all we need so if you will step aside…..”

“He didn’t do it. He couldn’t have. He was with me.”

“Callum no” Ben says sternly.

The Policeman obviously not believing a word “really? So why are we only finding this out now then. Why have you not come forward sooner or why has Mr Mitchell not told us about this”

“To protect me, we are having an affair”

Ben shakes his head and whispers “bloody hell Callum, stop”

Callum has no intention of stopping. Ben can’t go to prison, no matter the consequences for him.

The Policeman sighs, already had enough of this shit. “So this ‘affair’. Can anyone else back up your claims”

Ben does join the conversation now, a bit of his usual swagger back. Callum seems determined to do this so he might as well play along “wouldn’t be much of a clandestine affair if others knew about it would it _officer?_ ”.

The Policeman looks unimpressed so both him and Ben are surprised at Callum’s next words.

“Yes, I told my brother. Stuart Highway. I told him me and Ben weren’t just mates, that we slept together”

Ben is trying to keep his face neutral but can’t hide the shock and mutters “well that explains why he rearranged my face then”

The Policeman is still far from convinced. “That’s it? the word of your Brother”

Ben has a thought, in for a penny as they say. “Here, look at this. “ Ben shows the Policeman his phone, the message from ‘Callum’ on Pride night asking to meet with a kiss on the end. Its Callum’s turn to look shocked. He didn’t send that but that’s a conversation for another time.

The Policeman gives a long sigh and says “In light of the new evidence, we won’t be taking you in now” with the emphasis on now, he obviously doesn’t really believe all this “but we will be following up on this, talking to Stuart Highway” Turning to Callum he adds “Mr Highway, you prepared to make a statement about this?” Callum nods yes “fine, come to the station tomorrow. You do realise this is serious Mr Highway, this is attempted murder, could very well be murder the way Mr Mitchell is right now” not caring that he is talking about Ben’s Dad dying “you prepared to stand up in court and tell everyone about your ‘affair’ Mr Highway”

Ben looks down at the ground. No way Callum could do that.

Callum has other ideas, he walks up to Ben, tilts Ben head up, puts his hands on the side of his face and Kisses him. Ben just looks at Callum in awe and Callum eventually replies to the Policeman “Yes” with no room for argument. The Policeman does look a tad more convinced now, even he can see that maybe there is something between the two of them but just shakes his head and leaves.

Callum lets out a huge sigh of relief and rests his forehead against Ben’s. Ben doesn’t relax as Callum would expect considering he just saved him from going to Jail. Instead Ben steps back closes his eyes and shakes his head

“What on earth you go and do that for”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I remember why I dont usually stick closely to the show. Bit off a bit more than I can chew here but will persevere!

“What on earth you go and do that for”

“I panicked!”

Ben closes his eyes, not sure how to feel about what Callum has just done. What he has just done _for him._ This was Ben’s mess and Callum has just inserted himself slap bang in the middle of it when there was no reason for him to do it. Callum is also a terrible liar; this will never work.

Ben finally opens his eyes and sighs “You couldn’t think of anything else, an affair, really?”

“I thought if I stuck to the truth, well nearly the truth, it would be more convincing?”

Ben replies as if he is talking to a Child “but we are not having an affair Callum”

Callum looks confused “Well, we sort of are?”

“I think if we were having an affair Callum, I might have noticed. We would be having a lot more sex for starters” Callum goes bright red; Ben ignores it and continues “one night in the Park and a kiss on the cheek is not an affair Callum”.

Callum looks embarrassed now, “I read online that people can have affairs without havin’ sex, emotional they call it”

“Jesus Callum, I hope you cleared your browsing history before Whit used the computer. Not sure finding you have been googling ‘emotional affairs’ two weeks before your wedding would go down too well”

Ben ignores the significance of what Callum has just admitted. That he is still thinking about him despite not acting on it. He needs to convince Callum not to make his statement before this goes too far.

“You haven’t even asked me Callum”

“Asked you what?”

Ben raises his voice “If I did it!”

“But you didn’t?”

“You don’t know that” Ben says exasperated

“I do, you wouldn’t” with no room to argue.

“Even Jay thinks I might and he’s practically my brother”

Callum had picked up on that but he’s not going to tell Ben that “nah, he don’t Ben”

“You are _such_ a bad liar Callum, I can see it in Jay’s eyes. How you think you can pull this off, lying to the Police…..”

“I have to. You can’t go to prison Ben. You don’t deserve that”

“I’m not a good person Cal”

“been alright to me?”

“only you would think that, I’ve sold you a stolen Van, threatened to out you, pushed you and pushed you about liking blokes…..”

Callum walks up to Ben and grabs his hand “and you were there for me when it kicked off with my Dad, and you did try and help me with the other thing…”

Ben doesn’t move his hand away but does shake his head “I obviously haven’t helped you that much have I? You still can’t even say the word _Gay_ Callum”

“Why don’t you want me to help you Ben, why you being like this?”

Ben motions to the chairs and pours them another drink.

They both sit down and Ben psyches himself up. He needs to make Callum understand.

“So Storytime Cal. You know I’ve been to prison before right?” Callum nods. “You know why?”

“GBH, I heard”

“That was the first time. You are friends with Shirley right?”

Callum smiles “course, she only pretends to hate me, I know she has a soft spot really”.

Ben nods “and you like her”

“yeah, her Mick and Linda were good to me growing up”

“So living in the Vic with Shirley, she will have mentioned her mate Heather?”

“Yeah, that was really sad. Her best mate dying so young n all. She doesn’t mention it much but when a George Michael song comes on, she gets a funny look; or if there’s something funny on the telly she’ll say, ‘Hev would have loved that’”

Ben takes Callum’s hand again “so she doesn’t talk about what happened?”

“nah, was an accident I heard?”

Ben, now gripping Callum’s hand tightly “I killed her Callum”

Callum stills. He doesn’t take his hand away from Ben’s, but Ben can see him trying to process it in his head. Callum remains quiet. Several times Ben can see him about to say something but stops himself. They are still holding hands, but Callum can’t look him in the eye now.

The point of telling Callum was to make him realise the type of bloke Ben is, not worth throwing away his future for or risking a _perverting the course of justice_ charge when the lie to the Police is inevitably uncovered. He hasn’t given his statement yet, there is still time to back out.

Callum eventually decides on what he wants to ask, looking up and quietly asking “why does Shirley say it was an accident then? Why she still talk to you if you killed her best mate?”

It would be easy for Ben to lie. Make Callum hate him but seeing him looking at him like he _wants_ Ben to say something that will make it all seem not so horrible, he can’t, so he goes for the truth.

“It was an accident, I loved Heather, she was my friend. Didn’t have many growing up. Especially ones that I could be myself around. We were having a row and I lashed out at her” Ben closed his eyes “I didn’t _mean_ to hurt her, but I did. Tried to cover it up too. The one-time Dad was on my side and it was to cover up killing my friend”.

Callum can see this is hard for Ben so he gives his hand a squeeze to continue. “Jay was there you know? When Heather……he saw it all. So you can see why he might not believe I’m innocent. I’ve done it before”

Callum stays quiet for a while but then gets a determined look on his face “even more reason to make my statement. They will look at your record and throw the book at you Ben. Second time you get much longer I think, least they do on the telly”.

Ben’s little talk has obviously had the wrong affect on Callum. He seems more determined to go through with this stupid plan. It is making Ben angry.

“For god sake Callum, I usually find your stupidity endearing but god. I just told you I have done this before and you react by doubling down. You really are an idiot”

Callum looks hurt. Yeah he is not the sharpest tool in the box but he has been called stupid all his life, he doesn’t want to hear it from Ben. Callum can feel himself getting upset “I’m just trying to help you Ben, why won’t you let me? Yeah, what happened with Heather sounds awful but you were just a kid right? You didn’t mean it? I still don’t believe you did this to Phil”

Ben leans forward and puts his head on Callum’s shoulder and says quietly “what have I done to deserve you eh?”

Callum trying to lighten the mood says “you must’ve been bad in a past life too Ben. Not just this one”

Ben, with all the fight gone out of him says “you know, even I’m not sure I didn’t do it. You said so yourself. I was completely out of it. You are literally the only person convinced I didn’t”

Callum replies with a grin “That’s OK, I’m the optimistic one in this affair with no sex”

Ben can’t help but smile “and the only one with brains apparently. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, when I called you stupid. I just don’t get why you would do this for me”

Callum leans in, kisses him on the forehead “I don’t think that is true at all, you know why”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very AU now ........

**Callum _Wed 09.05_**

It’s done, statement made. Hope yr Dads OK

**Ben _Wed 09.06_**

Still think your mad for doing this. But thanks x

**Ben _Wed 09.15_**

Fancy Lunch in the Vic, my treat?

**Ben _Wed 09.18_**

Its just to say thanks

**Ben _Wed 10.15_**

Callum?

**Callum _Wed 10.48_**

Can’t sorry. Have a funeral. Catch up another time.

**Ben _Wed 10.49_**

Good that business is booming I guess 💀

**

“Who you texting with that soppy look?” Jay teases

“er, just some bloke” Ben replies sheepishly “nothing serious”

“Nice to know even with your Dad in hospital you still find the time….”

“You know me Jay, always something on the go. Fancy a cuppa?” If Jay is disturbed by the lack of concern for Phil, he doesn't show it.

Ben and Jay are interrupted by Whitney coming down from the flat, holding a packed lunch.

“Alright Jay?” Whitney says pleasantly. Ben just gets a dirty look.

“Well hello to you too Whit” Ben adds “what I have done now?”

“Really Ben. You think Callum wouldn’t tell me?”

Ben takes a sip of his tea, trying not to show the hint of panic creeping in. It buys him enough time to reply casually “not sure what you mean?” and takes another sip.

“Your little affair Ben!”

Ben spits out his Tea. Whitney just tuts. Ben tries not to panic, this is a turn up. Not an unpleasant one but after the way him and Callum left things last night, he had no idea this was on the cards. It isn’t even an affair, not sure what it is really.

Jay looks confused “What’s she talking about Ben?”

Ben puts his tea down and attempts to look contrite “Look Whit, I’m sorry. I didn’t plan this, it just kinda happened. Don’t be mad at Callum, he can’t help the way he is”

“Oh I don’t blame Callum Ben, this is all you, I know it. Callum is too nice for his own good and can’t resist helping a mate out. You should have stopped him”

“It all got a bit heated, out of the blue. I wouldn’t call it just ‘helping me out’ it was more than that. Couldn’t stop him once he got goin’. I must say, I expected you to take it harder”

Jay is still confused “If someone could fill me in, that might be nice?”

“I was angry at first Ben, but it’s just Callum being Callum ain’t it. I couldn’t stay mad. It’s actually quite funny”

It was Ben’s turn to be confused “ _Funny_? You gone mad or something?”

Whit actually looks a bit sorry at that “sorry Ben, I know this is difficult time with your Dad in hospital and all, its just that Callum is a terrible liar and the Police will never believe that you n him are having an affair. Come on, it’s _ridiculous_ ”

Now it makes sense. Callum told Whitney about lying to the Police, giving Ben an alibi. Ben feels a pang of disappointment. He doesn’t know why, it’s not as if he and Callum are really together. Well, if he is completely honest with himself, he does know why. If Callum and Whitney were over, he is pretty sure he could win Callum round. Start something proper. As usual with Ben, he turns disappointment to resentment, can’t leave it alone and says to Whitney.

“Why is it ridiculous?”

Whitney rolls her eyes. “I ain’t having this conversation with you n all”…..

****

Earlier this morning

“Callum Babe, its 6:30. What you doing up so early”

“Sorry Whit, didn’t mean to wake you”

“Its fine, you in work early today then?”

“Nah, I’ve got to do something” Whitney looks at him expectantly so he is going to have to elaborate. “I have to go the Police station, give a statement”

Whitney looks distressed “Why, what happened?”

“Ben, he, er, needed a bit of help and with everything goin on with his Dad, I said I would. Nothing to worry about”

“You are going to the Police, for Ben Mitchell, _again_. And its nothing to worry about? That’s not good enough Callum. What is going on.”

“Don’t get mad”

“Too late”

“OK, don’t get madder. The Police think he might have had something to do with Phil being attacked”

Whit, to her credit, looks confused “that’s stupid, Ben wouldn’t attack his own Dad”

“Exactly! But he was by himself when it happened. And drunk. Couldn’t tell them where he was”

Whit can see where this is going and isn’t impressed.

“so, I told the Police he was with me”.

Whitney shakes her head “what you have to go get involved for? I know Bens your friend” at Callum’s dirty look rephrases it to “our friend, but getting involved in Mitchell drama never ends well” Callum looks down at the floor so Whit grabs his hand “and not bein funny Callum, you are a terrible liar, did they believe you?”

“I think so? I’m going to the Police station to make a statement this morning”

“So there is still time to say you made a mistake, before you make it official? Act stupid, say you got the wrong night. They will believe it from you”

Callum takes his hand away “nice Whit, good to know what you think I'm stupid too”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m doing this. Ben doesn’t deserve to go down for something he didn’t do”

“and you don’t deserve to go down for lying to the Police when they find out. And they will.”

“No they wont, I have it all sorted in my head, drew a timeline last night n everything”

“So what excuse did you give for being alone with Ben Mitchell all night? Phil was attacked after I got home from work, so it must have been after midnight?”

“that don’t matter”

“yes it does, if you cant tell me convincingly, you have no hope with the Police”

Callum sighs and closes his eyes. No avoiding this really. “I told them we were having an affair.”

Whit'e eyes practically bulge out of her head “you what?”

“I panicked and it was the first thing I could think of. Please don’t be upset”

Whit turns her back on Callum. He can see her shoulders shaking, progressively more with each passing moment. “Come on Whit, don’t cry, I’m sorry”

Whit turns back around with tears in her eyes but she is not crying, she is laughing. Hard.

Callum isn’t sure how to take it. “You think this is funny?”

Whiney is in full on hysterics now. “You and Ben Mitchell. That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard”

Callum can’t help himself; he looks offended “Why is it so ridiculous? Apart from the fact I ain’t…. you know….” He _still_ can’t say the word “is it that Ben’s a bloke?”

Whitney has calmed down now “No Callum, its because it’s Ben Mitchell. He would eat you alive for starters”

“Ben can be nice?”

“once in a blue moon, look, he is my friend too but you and him, nobody would believe that. He is so not your type.”

“Why? Ben is funny, he is a great Dad and once you get past the Mitchell front he is quite caring really. He is a nice looking bloke….if you like that sort of thing” he adds quietly. “and he smells nice?”

“He smells nice? That what you look for in a bloke is it Callum?” and Whit starts laughing again.

“I ain’t got time for this, I have to go the Police Station”

Whit calls after him “hope there ain’t no nice smelling Policeman there Callum!”

Callum just grabs his suit jacket and leaves.

****

“I ain’t having this conversation with you n all”

Ben looks intrigued “What you mean by that?”

“Callum got in a right mood this morning when I told him that no one would believe you and him were, you know. Shagging.”

“Why would no one belive it?” Ben replies affronted. Jay just stares at Ben, as if things are starting to fall into place.

“You’re as bad as him! You and Callum, you just aren’t a good fit is all. Judging by the blokes I see you with usually, Callum is nothing like them”

“So? Yeah, he's not like the blokes you find on my app, but he is funny, really kind, he is a total hottie when he is not wearing those dumb clothes and beanie” (that Ben secretly likes) “his family are horrible but he has come out of it alright, what’s not to love?”

“er, I know Ben. I do love him remember, you don’t need to tell _me_ that, it’s just, that’s not really you is it?”

“Charming! You saying Callum is too good for the likes of me?”

“Fine. Whatever. You two are a perfect match! Happy?” Whitney shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it all. “ _Men_ , will never understand you. Maybe you _should_ date Callum? He can tell you over and over how _nice_ you smell.”

“He said that?” Ben looks pleased. "well maybe I should!"

Jay interrupts at this point. “As horrifyingly entertaining as this has been, this is a place of work you know. Whit, did you want anything in particular?”

“Yeah, Callum forgot his lunch this morning, wanted to give it to him. Where is he?”

Ben answers for Jay “What, lost track of loverboy, should be careful. Might swoop in myself" Whitney doesnt dignify this with a response so Ben continues "He is at a funeral. It _is_ his job you know” looking pleased with himself.

Jay looks puzzled. ”No he ain’t, it’s his day off today. We ain’t got any funerals on today”. Ben doesn't mention that Callum texted him this morning.

Whitney pulls a face “but he left this morning in his funeral suit, his best one actually” and then it dawns on her. “Oh no. _Shit_. I completely forgot. What with the Ben drama this morning, I forgot to tell him I hope it goes alright today”

Ben asks “Why, what’s he doing today?”

“It’s his mates funeral, from the Army. He has been proper upset about it all week and I didn’t say anything this morning”

Ben looks concerned and a little bit touched that Callum has been going through all of this and still helped him out with the Police. “explains why he went to make his statement so early. I wish he would have said something”.

Both Ben and Whitney now look guilty about not being there for Callum so Jay asks “Why is he going by himself Whit? Someone could have watched the stall for you?”

Whitney looks offended “of course I offered, but he said he was going to ask one of his mates to go with him. He wasn’t going by himself. Anyway, it’s too late now, it started 30 minutes ago”.

Ben, all of a sudden, looks stricken. E20. Callum wanted him to go somewhere with him on Wednesday. Somewhere important. Today is Wednesday. That ‘mate’ was obviously him and now Callum is at the funeral, alone, with no one to support him.

“Where was it at Whit, the funeral I mean?” Ben asks as casually as he can.

“Saint Jude's, why?”

Ben nods “Ah Saint Jude, the Patron Saint of Lost Causes. Figures.”

Whitney looks sceptical but doesn’t comment and leaves to get back to her stall.

Jay is the first to speak. “What the hell is going on Ben. Why you drag Callum into all this with your Dad? Why are you acting so odd?”

“I ain’t got time for this Jay, I need to go”

Jay isn’t stupid. He knows exactly where Ben is going.


	5. Chapter 5

Callum is sitting on a bench in the Cemetery attached to the Church, he couldn’t quite bring himself to join the rest of the mourners at the graveside, didn’t feel he had the right, but it was important he was here.

He could have asked Whitney to come with him, nothing unusual about wanting to go to a friend’s funeral, but it didn’t feel right. Not when his feelings for his Army mate, Chris, went beyond friendship. It’s only now, thanks in part to Ben bloody Mitchell, that Callum recognises the feelings for what they were. It wasn’t just platonic. It doesn’t matter really that he didn’t recognise them at the time, Chris was straight after all. And even if he wasn’t, the Army wasn’t the place to act on those feelings. There are Gay squaddies, some of them are even out, but they are called regiments for a reason and you don’t do anything to stand out, do anything to make your fellow soldiers doubt that you would do anything for them and them for you.

Callum may have only been in the catering corps but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t seen some terrible things, experienced terrible things. They still have to take turns patrolling, they are still in far-off war-torn places, just because they are in a tent, cooking the food for the front-line troops, doesn’t mean they are safe. Callum has the angry scar on the side of his torso to prove it.

The coffin has been lowered and the mourners are dispersing, only a few remain by the graveside, Callum presumes it is Chris’ immediate family. He contemplates going over, but he wouldn’t know what to say, being here is enough he thinks, he knows he was here, hopefully Chris does too and that is all that matters.

Callum is so lost in thought, he doesn’t hear someone approach.

“Callum? You alright?”

Callum looks up to see Ben Mitchell in front of him, red faced, looks like he has sprinted from the Car Park. Callum is surprised to see him. “Ben. What, err, how, why, I mean what you doin here?”

“Whitney told me where the service was and the why? I think you wanted me to be here.”

“No, I never said that” Callum replies unconvincingly.

“but you were trying to, weren’t you? That night in E20? I’m so sorry Cal, with everything, we never got to finish that conversation.”

Callum tries to keep up the pretence “Nah, I wasn’t so you don’t need to feel bad Ben.”

“What have we said about lying Cal, you’re not great at it. Unless I’ve completely got the wrong end of the stick, stop trying to spare my feelings. You should have said something this morning, not just let me think this was work”.

Callum gives up “I didn’t want to add to your stress with everying goin on. What was I supposed to say? ‘Hi Ben, your Dad might die any day now but can you come to a funeral with me for a guy you have never met’.”

“Yes. That is exactly what you should have said and I would have said yes.”

“Really?” Callum looks touched.

“Course, I’m here now ain’t I?”

Callum gives Ben a small smile and Ben takes it as an invitation to sit next to him on the bench and repeats his opening words “You alright?”

Callum wants to say yes but can’t quite bring himself to. He has always been an emotional person, very different to his Dad and Stuart, could never quite mask when he was upset. His Dad had tried to make that side of him go away, not through punches, Stuart wouldn’t let that happen, but through constant talk to ‘man up’ and ‘don’t be such a wuss’ when he was a child. It never worked and this is why he is such a disappointment to Jonno. Never quite the man his Dad wanted him to be.

He wanted Ben here because, despite the short time they have known each other (it is hard to believe it’s only a few months) he knows Ben sees the real him and he doesn’t have to hide it. He thinks Ben might even care about him. Callum can’t find the words so he just shakes his head to indicate that no, he isn’t alright.

Ben is finding it hard to see Callum like this. It is so unusual in Ben’s life to have someone show emotion, it’s not the Mitchell way after all and with Callum it is always written all over his face. Ben has learned over the years to mask anything that would resemble an emotion or feeling, the only person he has opened up to lately was, well Callum. The first time as a result of having too much to drink and being in Paul’s room but the second at E20 and the park afterwards, the third when Jonno was in town, he can’t blame the drink for those. There is something about Callum that makes him want to open up and it scares him a bit.

So when Callum shakes his head Ben just says “Come here” and pulls him into a hug. They just stay like that for a while, Callum clinging onto Ben. Ben can see over Callum’s shoulder that it hasn’t gone unnoticed by the few mourners remaining at the graveside but doesn’t comment, he doesn’t want to spook Callum when he is finally letting his emotions show. As much as he would like to stay like this for a while, he whispers “I’m sorry Callum” and separates from him.

Ben takes Callum’s hand and gently asks “Tell me about him, I have heard it helps”. Phil tried this with Ben and it didn’t help at all, the opposite in fact, but that was because Phil didn’t want to hear about Paul, not really, but Ben wants to hear this.

“His name was Chris, was my best mate in the Army. Pretty much inseparable near the end before I left” _left him_. “We would just hang out all the time on our downtime, if there were raid warnings, he would always check on me, make sure I was alright. He was a proper squaddie, not some lowly cook like me, he could handle himself and it was nice to have someone watchin’ out for me you know?”

“Sounds like a great bloke Callum”

Callum actually laughs at that “God no, he was a right Dick.” Ben smiles in return but doesn’t interrupt. “My first day he was horrible to me. Kept making little digs at my Clothes before I got my uniform sorted. Every time I dropped something in the kitchen [which was a lot] he would make a show of it. It was all a bit overwhelming when I joined up so I would try and sit quietly in the mess tent when on break but Chris, he would never let me. Always directing conversation to me. I hated it. Hated him.”

Ben nodded “What changed?”

“Nothing really, carried on the whole time. Was always there, a constant thorn in my side. He wasn’t like that with anyone else. Then one day he was out on patrol and didn’t come back. No one talked to me that entire day apart from the occasional grunt when I served them food. No one included me in conversation. No one checked on me when the raid sirens started and I realised I missed him. Realised that for all his digs and teasing, it was him making sure I was included. Turned out I needn’t have worried, came back the next day as cocky as ever, apologising for his lateness but I was so glad to see him in one piece. I realised then he was actually my best mate without me knowing it”.

Ben ask’s carefully “and that was all he was? Your best mate I mean?”

Callum looks up at Ben “only you Ben, I ain’t never done…you know.. with anyone else”

Ben still carefully asking “but you wanted to?”

Callum stays quiet for a moment, deliberating on what to say next.

“I don’t think I even realised it at the time. Not till I met you and felt the same way. You were so like him, pushing me, always getting in your little digs and then, that night in the park when we…it just really clicked. This is what it is meant to feel like when you, _like_ someone”

Ben gives a shy smile “so you like me then?”

Callum replies as if Ben’s stupid “course I do. I told you. When I sleep with someone, it has to mean something”

As touched as Ben is, he can’t help feel a bubble of anger and resentment “so why Callum? Why did you go and bloody propose to Whitney the next day!”

“I panicked! Everything was going so well with Whit, we had it all sorted. A nice place, nice job and she is lovely”

“and big bad Ben Mitchell came along to ruin it?”

“As far as I knew, it didn’t mean anything to you?” Ben looked hurt at that. He knows people think he is cheap, he thought Callum knew better. At Ben’s expression Callum continues, squeezing Ben’s hand “I’m sorry alright, I didn’t think you liked me, not really, I’m nothing special. More hassle than I’m worth”

Ben closes his eyes, slight regret on using those words to Callum but he _had_ just been beaten up by his brother and Callum had shown no signs of reciprocating what Ben felt, well feels for the lad.

“but that day in the square, when you kissed me on the cheek and held my hand. It felt more intimate than anything we did in the park you know?”

Ben does know “So where does that leave us Cal? You know I like you and I know you like me. God, I sound like a bloody schoolgirl.”

Callum doesn’t get the chance to reply as whilst they were deep in conversation, they had failed to notice one of the mourners approaching them.

****

“It’s Callum isn’t it?”

Callum looks up, surprised, and to very much to his credit, he doesn’t panic, doesn’t remove his hand from Ben’s and nods in reply.

“thought so, recognised you from the pictures Chris used to send back. I’m Claire, his sister”

Callum does remove his hand now so he can stand up to face Claire. “God, Claire, I’m so sorry about Chris, he was……” Callum can’t quite find the words but Claire takes pity on him.

“Yeah, he was wasn’t he?" she smiles "Thanks for coming today, Chris would have wanted you here”

“Course” is all Callum replies.

“Why didn’t you come over? To the service I mean. You had every right to be there, you were such a good friend to him”

Callum looks confused “I was?”

“He always talked about you when he was home or on video calls; 'Callum did this', 'Callum said that', 'Callum dropped another thing'” Claire says with a smile. “Having you out there with him, kept him sane I think, it was so horrible out there, but he had you with him, always making him smile”.

Callum relaxes a bit “not always intentionally”

Claire smiles kindly “So why not come across to the graveside?”

Callum looks down, can't quite look Claire in the eye “I left him didn’t I? Promised I would serve Queen and country and I left, left them, left him to get on with it and he got killed.”

Claire walks across to Callum and gives him a hug “you can’t feel guilty Callum. It was a roadside mine, nothing you could have done. I'm no expert but I am not sure extra helpings from the Cook would have saved him that day”. Claire adds sadly “and if you were? Might have been you as well in that truck” and at this point Claire turns to acknowledge Ben and gives him a small smile.

Ben feels cold at Claire’s words, what if Callum had been there? It’s stupid, he wasn’t. Ben in that moment is very thankful to Whitney for a change, giving Callum somewhere else he wanted to be instead. Thankful to the Doctor for not questioning the ‘leg injury’ very closely. He smiles back at Claire and he takes Callum’s hand again, Callum doesn’t stop him.

Claire continues “You can feel sad Chris is no longer with us Callum but you can’t feel guilty that you still are. Chris wouldn’t want that would he?”

Callum gives a small smile “no, he’d tell me to Fuck off and stop being so mopey”

“Exactly. You need to live your life Callum, be happy” Callum nods but Ben knows that he doesn’t quite believe it. Claire continues “so Callum, what you been up to since leaving the Army, things going alright?”

Callum is a bit more animated now “Yeah great, I’ve got a great job [not the time to mention he is an undertaker], got a lovely flat, not massive but its London ain’t it?” Callum almost forgets the other thing. The thing he tells people when he wants them to see how _great_ his life his “and I’m getting married!”

Claire smiles fondly "that is great Callum. When is the big day?”

“Two weeks. I’m bricking it to be honest.”

Claire looks happy for him “That’s wonderful Callum, congratulations. Chris would be really proud of you.” Claire turns to Ben “sorry, didn’t catch your name”.

“Ben”

Claire adresses both of them now “You and Ben make such a handsome couple, watching you from the graveside, I could just tell how close you are. I’m sure you both don’t have anything to worry about. I hope you have a lovely day” Claire says with a genuine smile.

Ben stills and looks up at Callum. He can see the colour draining from his face. Callum can’t seem to get the words out, the denial but Ben knows what they will be. Callum seems to suddenly realise that he is still holding Ben’s hand and takes it away sharply, it is stupid but Ben can’t stop the flash of hurt that momentarily goes across his face before schooling it into a neutral expression. Hopefully Callum didn’t see.

Callum still can't quite find the words, what should he say? Claire has just wished him and Ben the best for their wedding day. How on earth did she leap to that conclusion? He looks down and notices that he is holding hands with Ben, she obviously also saw them hugging earlier too. How can he put into words that actually, he did not want his Fiancée here today because it didn’t seem right. That only Ben really knows him and it is Ben he wanted here today to support him. That he likes Ben and if he were braver, he would not be marrying Whitney in two weeks. He tries to formulate a sentence.

“Er, actually, it’s not…..I ain’t”

Callum looks over at Ben, Ben’s face gives nothing away. He has closed off. Callum makes a decision.

“Thanks Claire, Ben is amazing, don’t know why he puts up with me really. I don’t deserve him even though he _is_ a pain in the arse, but thanks” and gives Claire a hug.

It is not often Ben is speechless. He stands off to the side to let Callum say goodbye to Claire. Ben just gives her a little wave as she goes and waits for Callum to turn to face him. Callum turns round and Ben is surprised at his words.

“I’m really sorry Ben, about that I mean. I couldn’t think what to say, didn’t know how to correct her without it sounding weird. Don’t be mad.”

Ben walks up to Callum and puts his hand on his chest. “Callum, I ain’t mad. Can’t believe you just did that, but I ain’t mad”

“Really?”

“Course not. I don’t think you realise what a big step you’ve just made. It might not be true” and Ben looks wistful at that “but you just told an actual living breathing human that you are getting married. To a bloke. Even if it _is_ me” he adds with a small smile.

“but it’s a lie?”

“So what?” and Ben takes his hand “in the last few weeks you told Stuart about us”

Callum interrupts “yeah and he beat you up for it Ben”

Ben just waves it off dismissively with his free hand “Yeah, but that’s Stuart ain’t it. Most people won’t react like that. Look at Claire, look at how happy she was for you!”

Callum doesn’t respond but Ben can tell he has got through to him just a little. Ben lifts his and Callum’s hand up and continues “you just need to accept it yourself Callum, get it out of your head that _this" referring to their hands "_ is wrong”.

Callum remains quiet so to reinforce the point Ben adds “you told the Police we are having an _affair_ Callum. You are prepared to stand up in court and tell a jury of 12 strangers that we are shagging, even though we ain’t, but you can’t admit to yourself that maybe, marrying Whitney is not the best thing to do”

Ben can see Callum is struggling. A heavy atmosphere between them, he needs to try and calm Callum down. “Don’t you see Callum? I know you're not there yet, but you just told someone we are getting married, you told them on holy ground no less and look, you didn’t burst into flames, the ground didn’t open and swallow you up” Callum finally smiles a little “you’ve got some way to go and I will help you but you need to recognise” Ben pauses and grins “you’re at least _Halfway_ there.”

Callum chuckles and shakes his head. Ben has successfully removed the tension, putting them back onto familiar territory. Callum shakes his head again so Ben just shrugs “What?”

“Can’t believe I told Whit you were funny. You are so not funny.”

“I think I am, a bit”

“No, definitely not” Callum says smiling.

“Thanks by the way, for saying nice things to Whit about me, heard you said other stuff too.”

“She told you!” Callum looks mortified.

“Oh yeah, not often people say nice things about me, even if it was my pretend Fiancé saying it to his real Fiancée” and Ben can’t help but wonder at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Come on Callum, lets head back to the square. I will give you lift”

Callum nods but Ben's smile widens “unless you don’t think you can handle being in a car with me, not with how _nice_ I smell”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe she told you that!” Callum’s embarrassment has now reached the tip of his ears.

Ben puts his arm around Callum’s waist and leads them towards the car park. Today has been a strange day. Ben has no idea what it means for them. For Callum, for himself, even Whitney. It’s a shame it took the death of someone like Chris to bring this out. He sounds like the type of person Ben would get on with. Actually nah, scratch that, he sounds too similar to himself, they would probably hate each other.

Ben thinks about this some more as they head had towards the Car. He waits until they are both inside so Callum can’t run before turning to Callum and exclaiming with glee.

**“Oh my god Callum, you totally have a type!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 05/08/19: We now know thanks to Spoilers that Chris' sister is called Vicky. Didn't seem right to retrospectively change the Fic so just left it as Claire :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Jay, where’s Callum!”

Jay rolls his eyes when Ben walks into the Funeral Parlour office and replies “Lunch, what’s the emergency?”

Ben is excited. Him and Callum parted after the funeral on good terms, promised they would speak more about the situation they have found themselves in but they haven’t managed to see much of each other over the last few days. Callum would give him a friendly wave and smile whenever he saw him on the square and that was a start, but he still needs that final push.

“It’s my Dad, the hospital called. He has woken up”

Jay looks annoyed. “and you rushed over to here. Where me, your brother works. An actual Mitchell. An actual member of the family. To tell _Callum_.”

Ben at least looks guilty at that, “to tell both of you?” and winces

“What’s going on Ben, and don’t say nothing. I’m not stupid”

“I just wanted to tell Callum that he is in the clear. He don’t need to lie in court or anything. Police just called too. When Dad woke up, he told the Police it wasn’t me”

Jay looks relieved “That’s great Ben. Honestly. That Phil is awake and you are in the clear. I knew it weren’t you”

“but you weren’t certain though were you?”

“Course I was” Jay replied unconvincingly.

“It’s alright Jay, really. I weren’t even certain myself. Only person round here that was certain it wasn’t me was Callum.” And Ben can’t help give a little smile.

Jay shakes his head “so again I ask, what is going on. With you two I mean?”

Callum walks into the office at that moment. Nods at Ben.

“Those big ears of yours burning Callum” Jay says with a smile.

Ben interjects “Hey, I happen to think those big ears are cute”

“Ben!” Callum hisses.

“like his big hands too…..” Ben adds with a smirk.

Callum gives Ben a death glare “Ben, what you doin?”

Ben smiles “it’s alright Callum. He knows.” It’s a white lie. ‘ _He_ _suspects’_ wouldn’t have the same effect.

Callum looks as white as a sheet “Knows what Ben?”

“That I like you”

Callum isn’t sure what to say. Jay isn’t either but it is nice to have his suspicions confirmed. Doesn’t know why Ben isn’t trying to cover it up though.

“What, how?” is all Callum can splutter.

Jay responds to that one “I’m not blind Callum. He has been giving you mooney looks across the square for weeks. Glaring daggers at Whitney too. I don’t need to be Miss Marple to work it out.”

Callum just looks embarrassed. Jay continues “What I didn’t get though was that you like him back.”

The denial comes to the fore straight away “I ……..” but he stops himself from finishing the sentence. Ben looks a little proud.

“Look Callum, you are not completely obvious if that’s what you are worried about. But lying to the Police for him with no real reason to? Bit of a giveaway. If it was that by itself I would understand but you’re as bad as him, staring at him in the Vic, those big ears of yours pricking up whenever I mention Ben at work.”

“Stop picking on his ears Jay” Ben says with a laugh.

Callum is dumbstruck. There seems to be an ever-growing list of people that know about him and Ben. They haven’t even done anything since the night in the park and it is already spiralling out of control.

Jay reminds Ben why he was here in the first place “tell him then. About your Dad”

Ben looks happy “he woke up Cal. Told the Police it weren’t me. We are in the clear”

Callum looks relived and happy “That’s brilliant Ben. I told you it wasn’t you.”

Jay just sighs “for god sake, just hug him Callum, I know you want to”.

Callum does. He walks over to Ben and gives him a hug and Ben hugs him right back. Ben is not just relieved he is in the clear but also relieved that his Dad is OK. He may have told Callum he doesn’t care what his Dad thinks, and maybe that is mostly true, but he still didn’t want his Dad to die. He is pretty sure Cullum understands that without having to voice it.

Jay interrupts them “Callum, will you hold the fort this afternoon? Me and Ben need to go up the hospital, visit Phil”

“Course, anything” Callum replies.

Jay replies “Don’t look so scared Callum, I ain’t going to say anything. But you need to sort things out. With Whitney I mean.”

Ben tries to appear as if he is not hanging on every word. That whatever Callum says next won't shape the course of whatever this is between them.

“I know Jay. I will. I will talk to her”

Ben looks pleased but Callum looks anything but. Ben tries to reassure him “It will be alright Cal. Just be honest. About the gay thing I mean. No need to tell her about shagging in the park.”

Jay is shocked “Bloody hell Callum! I thought the affair was a lie?”

Callum aims the response at Ben “What you tell him that for!” and turns to Jay “it is, we ain’t having an affair. Not really.”

Jay is exasperated “What does ‘not really’ having an affair mean Callum? I thought it was just longing glances, not that you have actually done it.”

“it was just the once”

Ben interrupts “unfortunately”

Jay replies “but you want it to happen again?”

Callum can’t talk about this. This is going too far. He is not ready to have these conversations, especially not with Ben’s ‘brother’.

Ben knows exactly what he is thinking and encourages him “Come on Callum. Stuart knows, Claire knows, Jay knows, half the bloody Metropolitan Police knows and here you are, still in one piece. The world hasn’t ended”

“but what about Whitney?”

“She’ll get over it.” Ben just replies matter of fact.

“Ben!” Jay and Callum both say at the same time.

“What? She will? I know it will be hard. I know she is going to be hurt, but the longer you leave it Callum the worse it will get. Going to wait until your Wedding day? Your Wedding _night_? Wait until your first sprog pops out?”

Ben is being deliberately cruel but Callum needs to hear it. He is almost there, Ben knows it. “Jay, can you leave us alone for a moment, go and get the Car, I’ll meet you in a few minutes to go up the hospital yeah?”

Jay nods and makes to leave.

Callum calls out to him “Jay, I’m sorry for not telling you. About Ben I mean”

Jay turns around “Honestly Callum, it sounds as if there wasn’t much to tell, yet. But Ben wants there to be more. _You_ want there to be more, god knows why”

Ben just huffs “Thanks, _Bro_.”

“and yes, it will hurt Whit and although he could have put it more nicely, Ben is right, you have to tell her sooner rather than later. No one will understand at first. Whit said it herself, you don’t seem like a good fit, but even I can tell you both care and that’s something coming from him “nodding at Ben again.

“Ben just gets me Jay. I know we’ve not known each other that long. I know he has a mean streak as wide as the Thames……”

“Charming” Ben interrupts

“and it is not just because he has been nice to me, I, do, you know, _fancy_ him”. Callum looks embarrassed at the admission, but Ben looks delighted.

“Plus apparently he loves a bad boy, that right Callum?” Ben winks at him.

Callum ignores him, “thanks Jay, its good that I will still have one friend when this all comes out.”

Jay replies “it will take time for people to get used to it I’m sure, but Kathy will be delighted. She always wanted Ben to have a nice boyfriend”

Ben puts his hands up “Woah, steady on Jay, we’ve gone from glances in the square to boyfriends in one conversation” but Ben doesn’t mind really.

Jay continues anyway “Callum isn’t going to throw his life away just for a quick fumble Ben. You know Callum, he goes all in. He’ll have proposed by next week”

Callum clears his throat to remind them both he is still standing there. Jay gives him a pat on the back and leaves him and Ben to talk.

“You alright Callum?”

Callum nods “I think so. Will you call me, when you get back from the hospital?”

Ben walks over “of course, does that mean…….”

“Yeah, I’m going to tell her tonight. About me I mean. Not you”

“I ain’t ashamed Callum”

“I know but Jay was right, we’ve not really done anything yet apart from that one night. We should go on dates and stuff. Make sure we really are a good fit before announcing it to the square." Callum pauses for a moment and adds with a that trademark Callum Highway grin that Ben hasn’t seen in a while "and I‘ll wait until at least the third date to propose”

“I would like that” Ben replies with a soft smile “going on dates I mean. And we _will_ be a good fit Callum” Ben puts his hand on Callum’s chest, he knows now that it calms him “When you know, you know.”

Callum nods so Ben continues “But I don’t mind you telling people, telling Whitney I mean, about me. I am used to being the bad guy of the story.”.

Callum puts his hands on Ben’s shoulders “Well as attractive as being the bad guy makes you, that stops now OK? No more being beat up every five minutes, almost being arrested. I know what I am getting into with you Ben, I don’t expect you to be an angel, I know some of the stuff you do isn’t quite legal. I’m no angel myself, I shot Mick Carter for Christ sake! But no more putting yourself in harms way alright. We have both lost someone we cared about and that stops now, OK?”

Ben smiles “Ok” and leans up to kiss Callum. It’s a chaste kiss but they will have plenty of time later for more, once Ben has visited his Dad and Callum has told Whitney. Ben goes to leave but the last conversation plays over in his head. He turns to face Callum with a confused look

**“One more thing Callum. Why is this the first time that I am hearing that you _shot_ someone!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments.
> 
> This story was never about the reveal so probably feels as if it ends rather abruptly.  
> It was already AU and I want to see what comes next on the Show before writing any more.


End file.
